


Playdate

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I', I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little!Blaine, Little!Sam, Little!Sebastian, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Play Date, Polyamory, me shipping too many people together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: little!Blaine and little!Sam have a playdate with little!Sebastian but Blaine isn't acting himself.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Cooper Anderson, Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans, Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel, Cooper Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe/Cooper Anderson, Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, Sam Evans/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 33





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> I just ship everyone with too many people. That's how I got to these two poly ships.

When Kurt woke that morning nothing seemed off with Blaine. Sam and Blaine were both in little space but that wasn't unusual for them. It was normal actually. But as they ate breakfast, Blaine wouldn't eat unless Kurt fed him. Usually, Blaine loved to fed himself. He seemed younger than he usually was.

"Sebby?" Blaine asked quietly, pointing to the door.

"He's coming later, baby." Kurt kissed his head gently before passing a napkin to Sam who currently had his breakfast all around his face.

After they finished their breakfast Blaine made Kurt carry him everywhere, refusing to move if he didn't. Sam didn't seem to care, he was quite happy watching SpongeBob on Netflix. 

\-------------------

When the door knocked Sam ran straight over to it to answer.

"Sam, no running please." Kurt reminded him as he picked up Blaine and walked to the front door.

As soon as he opened it Sebastian and Sam immediately hugged before running of the living room to play.

"Hey Blaine!" Cooper smiled at his younger brother who tucked his head into Kurt's neck. "Oh."

"I don't know what's going on with him today. He seems to have regressed younger than he would."

"Hi Blaine." Hunter said. Blaine peeked out of Kurt's neck to shyly wave at him.

"Brilliant, my own brother likes you more." Hunter rolled his eyes as Cooper's comment before waving back at Blaine.

"Coffee?" Cooper offered as he walked to the kitchen.

"Please." Hunter and Kurt responded. 

The two walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Blaine making no signs of leaving Kurt, he just buried himself into Kurt's chest. Kurt squeezed him as he watched Sebastian and Sam play with the train set. Cooper came in only a few moments later with 3 cups of coffee, giving one to each of them.

By the time Kurt had finished his coffee, Blaine was asleep in his lap. He put his empty cup on the coffee table and excused himself as he took Blaine to their nursery. Sam and Blaine only used the nursery for changes or nap time, they always slept with Kurt at night. Kurt slowly got him dressed and changed his diaper. He tucked Blaine's elephant next to him. Before leaving he put the noise machine and night light on and headed back to their living room.

"Daddy! Come play trains." Sam asked as soon as he walked back in. Kurt was glad Sam was usually in the little space of a 4 year old, he doesn't think he could handle two littler ones.

"Of course, Sammy." He smiled. He sat beside Sam who crawled into his lap. "What about uncle Hunter or uncle Cooper?" Kurt asked Sam who looked at Sebastian for an answer.

"Not daddy, he was mean this morning." Sebastian replied.

"How was I mean baby?" Hunter asked.

"Papa, come play." Sebastian spoke to Cooper who stuck his tongue out at Hunter before going to sit by Sebastian. 

"Feeling very loved right now." Hunter said sarcastically.

"Only joking, daddy." Sebastian went over to him and grabbed his hands. "You too." Hunter let Sebastian pull them to where they were sat.

By the time the boys had moved on to play something else Kurt heard Blaine say his name through the baby monitor. He excused himself once more and headed to the nursery. When he arrived Blaine was sat in the middle of the bed with his elephant tucked under his arm.

"Daddy?" He spoke softly when Kurt entered the room.

"Hi, baby." He turned on the light.

"Paci?" Kurt grabbed a pacifier out of the draw before sitting next to Blaine and handing it to him. Blaine put it in his mouth and sucked on it softly.

"You have a good nap?" Blaine nodded in response. "Do you want go to where everyone is?" He crawled into Kurt's lap and nodded before he wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck.

Kurt picked him up as he stood and took him to the living room. Blaine keeping his grip of his elephant. Kurt sat beside Cooper.

"Hey, Blainey. Are you my friend yet?" Cooper asked him softly.

As a response, Blaine moved to his lap, snuggling into his chest.

"Coop Coop." He spoke around his pacifier.

"That's me, squirt." He said cuddling his younger brother tight.

"Hi, Blainey." Sam waved from the floor. 

"Hey, Blainers." Sebastian also waved.

Blaine waved gently back.

"Do I get a wave?" Hunter asked, Blaine moved around slightly and waved to him before moving back and waving at Kurt.

"He does seem younger." Cooper said to Kurt. "Maybe he's just having a bad day."

"Maybe."

The rest of the playdate Blaine spent his time equally in either Kurt's, Hunter's or Cooper's lap. Whoever would hold him, he'd go to. Sam and Sebastian occasionally brought over a toy for Blaine to play with, switching up every so often but Blaine only wanted the cow and his elephant. 

The day ended with Sam and Blaine snuggled up into Kurt, Blaine still acting younger than usual. 


End file.
